Harry Potter: Dos Elegidos
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: ¿y si la profecia no se referia a Voldemort sino de algo peor?
1. Chapter 1

Debido a las constantes hechos ocurridos por las muertes misteriosas, Damien Thorn fue enviado a investigar lo que ocurría ne Gran Bretaña y verificar los desastres en el lugar.

Estaba en un pueblo en Gales, mirando la cantidad de cuerpos en el suelo varias autoridades recogian y revisaban las pruebas. Al parecer esto estaba en muchos poblados.

Como fotografo de guerra habia visto muchas cosas pero nada parecido a esto, los cuerpos en si no mostraban heridas visibles y se preguntaba ¿ como es que Dioos permitia que estas cosas pasaran?

Por eso nunca creyo en el dios cristiano, las cruzadas, la santa inquisición, la cazeria de brujas, el diluvio que mato a millones de personas, Sodoma y Gamorra...simplemente un dios amoroso no habria permitido que estas cosas pasaran


	2. Chapter 2

Encontró una casa con mal estado y entro dentro había un niño mirando el lugar con la vista llena de lagrimas, se aparto asustado.

Damien comprendió lo que pasaba, sus padre murieron cuando era un niño aunque no recordaba mucho del asunto, eso le causaba enojo.

Kelly miraba a Damien con estas personas comprendía a su amigo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Como fotógrafo de guerra habían estado, en varios lugares ante lo cual no les afectaba mucho lo que intrigaba y alarmaba era que no había rastros de violencia, las victimas simplemente habían muerto en un perfecto estado.

"¿has logrado encontrar algo Damien?"

Damien miro a su amiga y al niño. Realmente odiaba estas situaciones.

Mientras tanto en otra parte.

Dumbledore y Harry habían logrado convencer a Slughorn de regresar a su trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts. Dumbledore sabia que el momento anunciado por la profecía se acercaba, pero no hablaba de Voldemort sino de alguien mucho peor, de algo no humano.

Dumbledore era un estudioso de la Biblia cristiana y había encontrado interesantes lo que contaba. Habia logrado trabar contacto durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial con un hombre llamado Carl Bugenhagen y juntos trabajaron en secreto para detener al anticristo.

Luego en 1976 supo que Robert Thorn y su esposa murieron un poco antes de la muerte de Carl y la desaparición de las 7 dagas de Megiddo.

Damien Thorn había quedado huérfano y luego supo que estaba en Gales como fotógrafo.

El detective James Shay miraba los informes que tenia en la mesa de su oficina en Londres, muchas muertes misteriosas habían estado ocurriendo en Gran Bretaña. En todas partes los asesinos no habían dejado pistas que pudieran seguir y de que aferrarse.

Pero encontró que habían ocurrido casos similares en la década del 70 donde se reportaron muertes de origen desconocido, desapariciones y las victimas no mostraban señales de violencia física.


	3. Chapter 3

Reneus miraba la carta que recibió de un tal Albus Dumbledore asegurando que la invitaría a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería del Reino Unido en calidad de profesor de Estudios Biblicos y si bien era escéptico todo cobro importancia cuando nombro a Damien Thorn una obsesión para su antiguo maestro.

La palabra magia tenia muchos significados y no necesariamente malignos aunque eso provocaría la furia de los fanáticos de la Iglesia.

No en vano se decía que 3 reyes habían viajado a conocer a Jesucristo, aunque su rama era la astrología.

Ahora la cuestión era que Albus Dumbledore creía que el chico Potter estaba destinado a derrocar al anticristo y eso por una profecía que lo señalaba como el salvador


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Dmaien no me pertenecen, salvo el padre Francis que si es un OC mio.  
Greta miraba las dagas de Meggido clavadas en una mesa custodiadas por el Vaticano, los caballeros de la Santa Sede recibieron esas armas luego de la muerte del renombrado arqueólogo Carl Bungenhagen luego de su muerte como una manera de estar prevenidos de la ascencion del anticristo.  
Sabian que estaban en Hogwarts las respuestas, esos "magos" protegían y resguardaban al Elegido para derrotar a la Bestia que actualmente estaba en Europa.  
"El mal esta con 30 año afuera, la misma edad que tenia nuestro señor cuando comenzó su ministerio"  
El padre Francis era un hombre de casi 50 años que había pasado su vida combatiendo las fuerzas oscuras y ayudado a muchas almas para ascender al paraíso.  
"Comprendo su preocupación Hermana Greta, pero Harry James Potter todavia no esta listo para enfrentarse al anti cristo"  
"Es un error que puede costarle caro a la Sante Sede"  
"Soportamos las persecuciones en el pasado y aun estamos en pie luego de 2000 años"


End file.
